


Happy Birthday, Here's Some Mini Golf Chaos!

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Platonic Ships, and HeeJay have to supervise, don't worry my trademark fluff is still here, inspired by mini golf adventures w my friends, other side ships but mostly HeeJay centric, snacks, takes place on Jungwon's bday, the kids had too much cake, this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Jungwon decided that he wanted to go mini-golfing for his birthday, so that's exactly what Enhypen did. The kids may or may not have had way too much cake, which left Jay and Heeseung to supervise the wickedly fun chaos.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday, Here's Some Mini Golf Chaos!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSpian0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSpian0/gifts), [weewoo (hoshiverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiverse/gifts).



> This took me way too long to write bc it's actually the longest thing I've ever written, so congrats me! Anyway, mini-golfing with my friends is always a mess and I was like hey why don't I write Enha doing this in a crackfic? So here we are lmao. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!
> 
> P.S. This is gifted to my love, SSpian0, bc obviously yeah it's about Wonie lmao. I also wanted to gift this to my bommie weewoo bc I really appreciate your love and support!! That goes for all the rest of my readers, as well!

“This was probably a bad idea.”

“Obviously, but it’ll be so fun.”

“Hyung, can you IMAGINE how chaotic it’s going to be, though?”

“Oh no, wait, WE have to supervise!”

“Ah, oh well. As long as the kids are happy it’ll be fine.”

Yang Leader, weeks ago, had specifically asked the company if he could do something for his birthday; not too big, but not exactly small. That’s how the seven found themselves, as well as a few staff members, standing in front of a mini-golf course. Thanks to Wonie’s overly early request, they had successfully booked it so that it was free for Enhypen and Enhypen only for a few hours. 

Standing a bit back and watching the kids practically vibrate at a high frequency, their stomachs full of cake, Jay and Heeseung mentally prepared themselves to babysit. Being the eldest hyungs meant making sure nobody accidentally throws their club into the river, as it would be yet another reason for Engenes to clown them.

Of course, the two didn’t mind being the parent friends of the group as long as the five kids were having as much fun as possible. Besides, SOMEONE needed to be responsible, and Jungwon was way too high on sugar and helium to rationally lead this afternoon.

The exact second that their manager gave the okay, the pack of mini-golfers consisting of a birthday boy, a puppy and a penguin, a mini MJ, and a sunshine, followed by two parent friends, raced to the register. 

There was banter almost immediately.

“What a shame, Ddeonu, I think you have to use the child’s sized club because of your height,” teased Sunghoon. Ni-Ki laughed with him, pointing to Jungwon and Jake as well. 

Instead of answering, Sunoo glared and resumed picking out supplies. Jake and Jungwon, however, decided to take (fake) offense to the jab.

“Yah, hyung, it’s my birthday!”

Jake threw an arm around his dongsaeng’s shoulder and joined him. “Yeah man, go easy!”

Sunghoon paused out of surprise; Jungwon had simultaneously used honorifics and dropped them in the same sentence, throwing him off, but he decided to let it go. He was gonna kick his ass at mini-golf anyways, birthday boy or not.

Heeseung at the moment was more concerned about picking the purple golf ball before the kids could steal his favorite color. Jay had somehow already bought snacks and was attempting to stuff them in Jungwon’s backpack while it was still on the kid. 

“If you guys don’t hurry up I’m going to get a head start and cheat my way through the course,” said Heeseung, lovingly encouraging his members to hurry up.

“Wait, hyung, we should take a picture with all of us holding our golf balls in a circle so we can show Engenes later,” said Sunoo, probably one of the more sober members of the “I Had Too Much Cake” squad.

Jungwon’s eyes lit up. “Hyung, that’s genius. Ni-Ki-ah, you have long arms, you take the picture.”

Said maknae threw a meme-ified glance to his leader but complied.

Making sure everyone had their hand extended in the middle of their circle and holding up the phone, Ni-Ki said, “One, two, THREE,” and proceeded to pretend to drop his black ball. Half of them fell for it, but some anticipated it and were unbothered. Jake smacked him on the arm and made him retake the picture.

“Okay, okay, fine.” 

The REAL picture turned out well, thankfully, and the seven trekked to hole 1 (the staff agreed to meet them at the front after they're done so they could have quality group bonding time). Thankfully, there were only seven holes at this small course, which meant less risk of someone falling or being shoved into the river (“If I get pushed by any one of you I am totally singing ‘I GOT PUSHED’ as I fall” “Sunghoon hyung you’re so dramatic I swear”).

As Jungwon started with the first putt of the day, Jake jostling his arm as he attempted to swing, the supervising duo took a seat on the provided Parent Bench. 

Overlooking the scene, they talked for a few minutes before the eldest said, “We should make a bet on who loses their ball first.”

“Ah, that’s a hard one. Mmm, my bet’s on Jake at hole three.”

“Jongseongie, you underestimate them!” Heeseung laughed. “I say Sunghoon at hole one. He’s going to swing too hard trying to get a hole-in-one. You know how competitive he is.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about Sunoo losing his, though; it’s practically neon yellow!”

THWACK. Right on cue.

Yeah, there goes Sunghoon’s ball, straight into the bushes opposite him. Heeseung knows best; milk carrot is a thing for a reason, y’all.

“HA! Told you!” Jay couldn’t even express his disappointment at losing the bet because he was doubled over, holding his face in laughter. Heeseung could barely get in his word before he draped himself over Jay, barely able to stay upright in the midst of a giggle fit. 

That was practically nothing compared to the deafening roar of the dongsaengs, minus Sunghoon; the Ice Prince was sat on the ground, red face smiling in a daze and staring at the bushes. He truly was the maknae of the ‘02z. 

“I- I should go help him,” Jay managed to say, wiping tears from his eyes, still affected by the scene. 

He walked to the bush and knelt, trying to find the red golf ball that had just been nearly smacked into the next dimension. Sunghoon, finally snapping out of hysterical shock, got up to help, pulling up the flashlight from his phone. 

Pushing back leaves and branches yielded success. 

“FOUND IT,” yelled Jay in a manner that was not uncommon for him. 

He handed it over to a shy Sunghoon. “Thanks,” he muttered, and he walked back to the starting point, head down. A hint of a smile was still evident.

“Gently, hyung, do I need to show you how to properly mini-golf?” Ah, Sunoo, always finding a way to (lovingly) antagonize the penguin.

“Yah.” He gently hit the ball, and it surprisingly rolled well, stopping next to Jungwon’s blue one. 

“All the kids have gone, I guess it’s our turn,” said Heeseung as he got up. “Oh, you owe me ramen since I won the bet.” He smiled teasingly.

Jay sighed and nodded, mentally making a note to, at the very least, get a better mini-golf score than his hyung.

After everyone had finished up their turn, Ni-Ki led his hyungs to the next hole. With his long legs and determination (+ cake), that kid can be FAST. 

“Ah, I can’t even see the hole from here!” complained Sunoo, to which Jake patted his head and said, “Just hit the ball and pray you get a hole-in-one. That’s what I always did back in Australia.” 

“Wah, you must be worse at this game than I thought!” Heeseung couldn’t help but tease his ramyeonz bro. 

He giggled in response and turned to watch Jungwon, who had taken it upon himself to putt before everyone else at each hole. No one really wanted to argue about it, seeing how their leader was still high on sugar and oblivious to reason. Plus birthday privileges, of course.

Jay, deeming the situation “safe enough” for the time being, pulled out his phone to take selcas, roping in his hyung. They were on the outskirts of the city, so the course was outside, and they had a lovely view filled with garden plants and flowers. 

They tried different poses while waiting their turn to play, hearts and peace signs galore. At one point they poked each other’s cheeks, which ended in adorable giggles and hair ruffles from an ’01 to an ‘02. 

As the session ended, Jay picked two pretty flowers (he would have gotten three but Heeseung had already chosen one for himself), walking one over and planting it in Sunoo’s hands while the other landed behind Wonie’s ear. 

“Oh, ah, hyung, it’s so pretty! Thank you!” Sunoo smiled brightly at Jay, adoringly placing the beauty behind his own ear and opening his phone’s camera to check it out.

Jungwon, meanwhile, said a rushed, “Thanks, hyung,” and continued playing a flash game of rock paper scissors with Ni-Ki to see who would get their hands on the bag of chips first.

Jay enjoyed spoiling his dongsaengs a lot, and he knew that Sunoo would outwardly love something such as a flower. He knew that Jungwon, on the other hand, would quietly accept his love and wouldn’t appreciate it in a way that Sunoo would. Jay still wanted to gift him something anyway. Ni-Ki wouldn’t enjoy a flower, but he knew that seeing Sunoo makes him happy. And as for JakeHoon, they were way too busy seeing how high they could throw their gold ball in the air and catch it without it dropping. Those two can stay occupied for hours, doing whatever introverts do for fun.

“YAH YAH COME HERE I GOT A HOLE IN ONE.”

Heeseung, the lovely fake maknae, stood beside the hole, which was hidden by a blockade of plants and rocks from the starting point, wildly pointing to the ball.

“Oh come on, hyung! We’re only at hole 2!” complained Sunghoon.

Walking to see their mathyung, Jungwon said, “At least he knows where his ball is, unlike certain people at hole 1.”

A red-eared Sunghoon walked next to Ni-Ki (who was laughing at him), unwilling to combat his leader’s savageness at the moment.

“How did you even DO that? How are you good at EVERYTHING?” Jake sat in amazement, mouth open.

“Ah, hyungie’s just showing off because he wants compliments.” Even though the ace-worthy shot was accidental, Jay was still spot on.

Hyung lowered his head and flashed his doe eyes and a pout at his dongsaengs, prompting many head pats and applause. Rule number one of living with Heeseung: always give him love and attention, especially when he asks for it. 

Satisfied, he made sure everyone else had had their turn before leading the way to hole 3, walking beside Jungwon. 

Oh boy. This one involved the faux river. Hee and Jay better prepare themselves now.

As soon as the maknaes saw the water, they went ballistic, giving Jake the perfect opportunity to steal the first putt. 

“HYUNG it’s so BLUE?” 

“I KNOW RIGHT, I want to touch it,” said Jungwon. There was, unfortunately, just a small wooden fence in the way, water easily within cat paw range.

Just as Ni-Ki and Jungwon were squatting down to reach out their hands, drawn to the (probably disgusting) artificial blue rush, Jay thankfully caught wind and loudly announced, “YAHH maknae line mini snack break!!” 

Thank god for short attention spans. 

Black and blonde heads whipped around to Jay, who was elbow-deep in Jungwon’s unattended bag and pulling out some sweets. 

Sunoo, not wanting to be left out, walked up and gladly enjoyed the jellies that his hyung had bought earlier. 

A chorus of “thank you” ‘s rang out as they consumed even more sugar; anything to keep the kids out of the water would do, thank you very much.

High fiving Heeseung, who had just played right after Sunghoon, Jongseong putt and found that he had only hit three strokes at this hole. That was good, right? As long as he beat Heeseung, he should be fine. And the other ‘02z while we’re at it. Maybe Ni-Ki too. And Sunoo? Might as well add Jungwonie. Okay, maybe he was feeling a bit competitive right now, possibly feeling confident from the genius “snack break” idea. 

Now that the hyung line had played, he waved over the dongsaengs. As anticipated, Jungwon got offended that his first putt streak had been broken in his snack break distraction. This was easily shaken when Sunoo (successfully) raced to play before him as Ni-Ki held him back. It was too funny of a scene played out to intervene. Jungwon crumbled into his younger brother’s arms, helpless, and waited in misery until Sunoo finished. It was quite a dramatic display.

Finally, after a wicked sunshine round, Ni-Ki mercifully let Jungwon go next. There were many instances of a tongue being stuck out at various members involved in the putt-stealing crime. 

As Ni-Ki finished up, the gang followed an agitated kitten to hole 4 which, surprise, ALSO involved the river. 

There was no stopping this one.

A scream was heard from behind as Sunoo was lifted, bridal style, by Ni-Ki, edging dangerously close to the water. Their clubs were discarded near their feet.

“NI-KI-YAH, PUT ME DOWNNNN. YAH, NO MORE CUDDLES FOR YOU. THE BED IS MINE NOW. YAHHH!” 

The maknae in question terrorized his hyung for a few more seconds, then gingerly let him down (and receiving a not-so-gentle slap to the arm). Hopefully, he could make up with him soon because he really wanted to cuddle later; he just couldn’t resist the sugar-rush-induced mischief.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Jungwon played first, regaining his first-putt status and ignoring the yells. It was his day off from leading, right? He’ll let someone else deal with the mess.

Jay was shocked in place but rushed to scold Ni-Ki and help Sunoo when he was put down. Sunghoon snuck snacks from Jungwon’s backpack and Jake held onto Heeseung’s arm as they both watched his son terrify their sunshine. Sunghoon gently fed a cookie to both of them before playing his round. 

Now that the commotion had ended, Jungwon yelled at his members to hurry up and play already, or else he and Sunghoon would go on without them, taking the snack bag. Heeseung let Jake go as he walked over to SunKi, offering Pepero as a peace offering. Sunoo was undoubtedly annoyed but was always quick to forgive the younger. Within minutes the two were situated in a back hug (big spoon Riki, little spoon Ddeonu) as the sunshine fed the maknae over his shoulder. 

Now that that was settled, mathyung watched as Jay finished up with his pink ball before starting his own play. He was a bit distracted by Jungwon, Sunghoon, Jake, and Jay, who had decided to sing the Milk Song, obviously seeing who could be the loudest. Poor Jake didn’t know half the words, so he kept trying to sabotage the others by poking their cheeks. 

After securing the ball in five strokes, he waved over SunKi, cueing them to play. They were, thankfully, much calmer than they were at the start of this hole’s game. He endearingly watched the two putt, mindlessly fiddling with the flower behind his ear. Again, after he watched the two wrap up, he collected the dongsaengs and walked them to hole 5. For those interested, the Milk Song competition ended with Jungwon clowning Jay so hard that the sub-unit laughed their way into a mutual stalemate.

This course forced them to walk up a set of stairs; the starting point was elevated, and the hole was at the bottom of a slope. You can already imagine how this will go.

Leader-nim, in a rush to start and packed full of fresh sugar, hit the ball at an awkward angle, causing it to fall over the edge of the turf. 

He pulled a grimace, widened his eyes, and slowly turned. “Hyung?”

Not to worry, as Jay came prepared.

“It’s okay Wonie,” he said as he stepped forward, fishing a spare orange golf ball from his pocket. Both he and Heeseung stashed extras while at the register, knowing how this would end for at least one of their members. “Now yours matches with Jake’s!”

It’s safe to say that JayWon were the only sane ones at this moment, as the rest of the group burst into accidental laughter. They didn’t mean to, but Jungwon’s reaction and “Jay to the rescue” was way too funny not to crack up. The two in question were too occupied to notice anyway, as Jay was now smiling and fixing his Wonie’s hair while the birthday boy took proper aim on his putt this time.

“It’s too bad Engenes won’t be able to see all this, it’s way too funny,” said Jake, arm around Heeseung’s shoulders as the two fought off residual giggles. 

“Yeah. They always enjoy stuff like this,” said Ni-Ki, tossing his ball in the air and attempting to catch it. Midair, Sunghoon swiped the ball and shoved it in the hands of an unsuspecting Sunoo before running to the starting point of hole 5. 

“Aish, hyung had too much sugar,” said Ni-Ki as Sunoo handed it back.

Heeseung laughed. “You’re one to talk, Ni-Ki-ah.”

The youngest looked skyward, head tilted as if remembering all the stuff he had done from the start of hole one until now. Jake found it adorable.

“Ah, cute!!” he said as he patted Ni-Ki’s bucket hat-clad head. 

They were interrupted as they heard, “Yah! Your turn!” from Jay. Hyung gently pushed Jake towards the start point, then looped his arm through Sunoo’s and one-handedly hugged Ni-Ki across the shoulders while he waited. They stood in comfortable silence as they watched Jake’s ball nearly meet the same fate as Jungwon’s, enjoying the reaction it pulled from the puppy. 

When Jake finished, Heeseungie let go of Ni-Ki so he could play, leaving HeeSun to themselves. Sunoo laid his head on hyung’s shoulder, and he, in turn, rested his head on top of his. Perhaps the kids were having a sugar crash? It didn’t really matter; Parent Hyung was enjoying the sweet moment. 

When it was time for the sunshine to play, Hee untangled himself from his dongsaeng and poked his cheek before sending him off, earning a shy laugh from the younger. 

Thankfully, while mathyung had a calm moment, so did Jay. Jungwon was in the midst of a back hug with Jay and lazily chatting it up while Sunghoon was sat on a complimentary bench, sharing a bag of snacks with Jake, Sunoo, and Ni-Ki. Heeseung felt a rush of affection towards his members as he played. 

Now that they had had a calm break, the seven rushed down the stairs to hole 6, eager to play. They had made a bet over their snack chat that whoever could hit their ball into a small pit of water on this course in one stroke would get the leftover cake. Jay and or Heeseung may or may not be a part of this betting pool. 

Jungwon, first up like always, had to skillfully bounce the ball off of a rock and round a corner in order to win the cake. A hit and… a miss. 

“Aghh, I thought I had it!” Heeseung patted his back as Jungwon momentarily sulked. He quickly finished his turn and Sunoo took his place.

He hit the ball, fist clenched in tiny as he watched with anticipation. He yelled excitedly as the ball rolled into the water, his members also yelling either encouragingly or out of jealousy. It was a success for Sunoo.

Sunghoon, not missing a beat, said, “Ddeonu, you know you have to play the ball where it lies, right?” The other immediately jumped on that and agreed.

Crestfallen after his glorious victory, Sunoo glared at Sunghoon but complied nonetheless, trying to hit the ball out of the water. It’s always cat and mouse with them.

Despite the challenge, he easily fought his way out of the trench and finished the game with six strokes, cake secured for later.

The kids pushed Heeseung to go next, eager to see his results. Unfortunately, this hyung did not score himself leftovers. 

Standing next to the victor and birthday boy, Heeseungie put an arm around each of their shoulders as the three waited to see who their next winner would be. Jungwon secured his arm around Hee’s waist, willing to give in to his skinship today.

Players came and lost; Sunoo was growing more excited as he wanted the leftovers to himself. And then, with the last player-

“Yesssss! Ha! HA!” 

Sunghoon’s red ball had perfectly landed in the water, his victory ensuring that the cake would be split. 

Whining cutely, the younger winner suddenly remembered something and brightened up.

“Ah, hyung! You have to play it where it lays!” 

Gotcha.

Though he had won the bet, Sunghoon had a very difficult time saving himself from the water. It was comical how bad at mini-golf he actually was, and his members made sure to let him know. He had pushed his hair up at least nine times out of frustration during this round alone.

Jay greeted him at the finish, ready to lead everyone to the final destination: hole 7.

As he sat on the bench provided, he watched Jungwon play as he waited for Heeseung, who brought up the rear. 

“Wah, this has been… incredibly busy,” chuckled Heeseung. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Jay answered, glancing at the rest of the group who had yet again broken into the snack stash. They lost a bit of steam with their sugar crashes, so it made sense to replenish that artificial hyper with even more unhealthy food. 

Heeseung was suddenly side-hugging Jay, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Jay was used to him being clingy, and he found it honestly adorable, so he hugged him back, drawing him closer. He sifted his fingers through auburn hair as well, knowing how much Heeseungie loves it. Besides spoiling the ever-loving crap out of Jungwon, Jay enjoyed indulging skinship with his hyung, who practically needed it to survive. Besides, who could say no to his pretty doe eyes?

They watched the kids play like that, comfortably, until it was their turn. Reluctantly, Heeseung took his club in hand and stood, ready to ace some mini-golf again. 

With the dongsaengs yet again full of sugar, Jay had to keep a headcount on them, making sure no one snuck off to jump in the water or whatever other bad idea they came up with. 

Sunoo came over to the bench and sat down, already ranting about an outfit that he wants to buy but which shoes will match? Isn’t it a bit expensive? Oh, and what earrings to do with it? They were all rhetorical questions, of course, but Jay paid attention to the boy as he talked about one of their shared interests: fashion. He was mentally collecting notes so he could help him out with details later when the sugar-less side of him emerged. Jongseong had to stop him mid-sentence, however, because it was his turn to play. Huffing, Sunoo turned to his best friend, Ni-Ki, and continued with the one-sided conversation. The maknae didn’t mind listening to him at all; in fact, it made him happy seeing Sunoo passionately talk like this. 

As Jay finished with a final stroke, his ball was swallowed by the hole. He always forgot that the last hole did that. While he was here, he might as well discard the extras that he swiped. He motioned for Heeseung to do the same. Well, right after he was done trying to stop Ni-Ki from saving a stray ball from the river, at least.

He met up with the others after a thorough headcount.

“So, who won?” asked Jake to no one in particular.

“What? What do you mean?” Sunghoon looked confused. The others were starting to think that he had never been mini-golfing before, which just made today even funnier.

“Isn’t there a score sheet or something to keep track of the scores?”

Oh. So THAT’S what they forgot. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh… yeah, we don’t have the scores.” Heeseung and Jay exchanged looks and burst out laughing. They had done everything EXCEPT write down scores. Taming children? That’s easy! But remembering a piece of paper? Nope, no way!

“I’m pretty sure I’m the winner anyway because I won the bet,” said Sunoo.

“Wait, but I won that too!” countered Sunghoon.

“No, obviously Heeseung hyung is in first place because of his hole-in-one!” Ni-Ki defended his hyung with vigor.

“BUT IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” Jungwon tried to reason with them; he can be very convincing when he wants to be.

Jay stepped in. “If y’all don’t stop I will eat all the leftover cake and declare myself the winner. Now, you guys had fun, right?”

They all nodded, some hiding smirks (Jungwon and Jake, looking at you!).

“Okay, then the scores don’t matter, right hyungie?” 

Said hyung pointed at himself as if to say, “Me? Why drag me into this?” but a warning eyebrow raise prompted him to agree with the blonde.

“Yeah, guys, we all had cake, we survived mini golf, and Jungwon had a great celebration. I think I would rather be happy for those things than a superficial victory.”

Dang, he always had a way with words.

“You’re right.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I agree, hyung.”

Glad that they could subdue the kids yet again, HeeJay sighed and looked towards the exit.

“Jungwon-ah, are you ready to leave?” asked Heeseung.

“I want a selca of all of us first, and then we can go, hyung.” Yang Leader smiled, proud of his decision to do this with his members.

A quick round of rock paper scissors revealed Sunghoon to be the one to take the picture. 

Making sure to get everyone in frame and that they looked to be in somewhat decent poses (the flower trio obviously showing off their floral hairpieces), he counted to three and took the picture. Immediately, the phone was snatched and inspected by the members, making sure it was Twitter-worthy.

After getting seven thumbs up on the picture, the kids were ready to head home. Even though it had only been a seven-hole course, it had been quite an adventure and some of them were getting sleepy (poor Ni-Ki was leaning on Jake as he almost crashed standing up). Jay herded them to the resister to return the clubs and then to the front, where they were greeted by the staff and company car.

They could hardly wait to sit down and possibly sleep, if not simply recover from cake-induced sugar highs. 

Jungwon, Jay, and Heeseung sat together in the way back, Jay in the middle with a hyung and a dongsaeng on each shoulder. He held both of their hands as they fell asleep, much rather wanting to indulge in his music and the passing scenery than take a nap. 

Today made him happy, undoubtedly. He loves his members so much, even when they’re chaotic like they were today. Especially then. 

He squeezed Heesungie and Wonie’s hands as they slept. “Happy birthday, Jungwon-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? This took me about three days to write since I usually stay within the 1k word range but this was way too good to cut short. I'm proud of it?? Wow hey BeLift can we get these kids mini-golfing asap it would be so fun lmao
> 
> OH YEAH! AFTER WEEKS OF DROUGHT WE'RE GETTING SEASON 2 OF ENHYPEN&HI I AM SO EXCITEDDDDDDDD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed and as always, comments are welcome!


End file.
